A videoconference typically involves an exchange of video streams that enable participants to see one another. Sometimes, these video streams may exhibit different characteristics. For example, a videoconference may involve some participants participating from personal computers (e.g., desktop or laptop computers) for whom video streams are captured by webcams and other participants participating from more controlled videoconference environments like dedicated videoconference studios for whom video streams are captured by controlled and relatively sophisticated video cameras.